ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Game Grumps (television series) episodes
Note: This is a revised, rewritten version of my original page on the episodes for the Game Grumps television series. The original got taken down for plagiarism. I'm sincerely sorry for plagiarizing, guys. I probably should've known that this would happen, but I wasn't thinking when I wrote the original draft. From now on, I will use my own ideas instead of copying others. However, a few episodes will have some similar ideas to that of Friends, though I won't copy titles this time. I'll make up my own. I promise. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me. With that out of the way, here's my revised draft. Hope you guys enjoy~ DISCLAIMER: some language may not be suitable for younger viewers, even though they are bleeped out. Also, this is just something that I'm doing for fun. I am in no way associated with Game Grumps, I'm just a huge fan of them and I enjoy watching their videos. So please, take this as a fan-made idea, and not an actual collab. -Hannah (smellslikechemicalromance244) P.S., if you want to create pages for these episodes, I could really use the help. Thanks! Season 1 (2018-19) 1. And We're the Game Grumps! 2. Arin the Trader 3. The Hedgehog-Unicorn Power Hour! 4. Ross' Money Scam 5. Kevin's Girl 6. Prom Night 7. The Day the Grump Stood Still 8. Brian's Dilemma 9. The New Girl in Town With the Tiny Waist 10. Caught in the Act 11. Suzy's Ex Boyfriend 12. A Club For All Grumps...Except Ross 13. Stand-up Jerk 14. The Watchdog 15. Might Want to Savor This Mint 16. Maid For Work 17. Family Matters....Sometimes 18. Sex, Lies, and Video Games 19. I Choose You 20. The Vow Renewal (season finale) Season 2 (2019-20) 1. We're Back B***ches! 2. The Toothpick 3. Ross is a Aussie....Enough Said 4. Suzy the Bowler 5. Granny Sexbang 6. My Little Danny: Gaming is Magic...I Guess 7. For Better or Morse 8. A Totally Not Scripted Gaming Video 9. YouTube is Stupid 10. After a Storm Comes a Rainbow 11. Danny's Girlfriend 12. New Years Sex Party 13. Resolutions 14. Arin vs Arin 15. My Pretty Kitty 16. Matt and Ryan's Day Out 17. The Bird's the Word 18. Suzy Knows Best 19. Grumpy Lovin' 20. The Card of Infinite Choices 21. Save That Drama For Your Mama's Pajamas 22. Holly's Mushrooms 23. Definitely Not Grumpy....Yet 24. So It All Grumps to This (season finale) Season 3 (2020-21) 1. Definitely Not Grumpy Today 2. The Picture Show 3. I'm Feeling Like a Porn Star 4. Pool Grumps 5. The Good, the Bad, and the Grump 6. I Was a Teenage Danny 7. Ross Loves Rosalina 8. Extra Players 9. Strange Bedfellows 10. The Jon Who Came to Dinner 11. Lucky Shirt 12. Sandstorm 13. Danny's New Friend 14. Grumpy Cat 15. Ryan Gets a Job 16. Arin, Suzy, Ross, and the Brain 17. Dammit Ross, Another Brain 18. The Breakup Tape 19. Friends With Some Benefits...But Not a Lot (season finale) Season 4 (2021-22) 1. Friends With Benefits...Somehow 2. Love Triangle 3. For the Birds 4. Paradise Grumps 5. Danny's Date With Destiny 6. Newfound Grump 7. I Only Came for the Sex 8. Take it Off 9. Area 101 10. Halloween Candy 11. King Ross 12. Maybe Baby 13. Forget What I Said 14. Mary Went Round and Round and Had an Aneurysm 15. Fatal Attraction 16. Ross is the Father 17. Wanted: Arin or Ross? 18. Suzy Goes Gaga 19. Ninjas Only Fight Their Sworn Enemies 20. Bow and Arin 21. Grumps in New York, Part 1 22. Grumps in New York, Part 2 (season finale)